


Learning to love

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group March 2016 Challenge, Rickyl poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick discuss their new found love.</p><p>In stanzas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to love

I can't begin to explain to you exactly what this  
Is. What this overpowering, confusing jumbled mess inside me could  
Be. I'm overwhelmed, my mind overworked, I'm scared and I  
Don't know where I'm going with these words. All I  
Can confirm is this fear. This bubbling and all consuming  
Fear. I'm scared of you, for you, about you. Is  
It like this for you? Is it always like this?  
The turmoil is destroying me, my soul battered by the  
Things I'm feeling, waves of emotion so strong I'm thrown  
Over, and over, and over again I fall for you.

I try to stand on weakened legs, shaking, shivering, and  
I turn to you. But are you even there? Are  
You feeling these things too? No, how could you be?  
You're not weakened, you're not suffering like I am. I'd  
See it in your face, but all that's there is  
Strength. Because you are strong and calm and sure. I'm  
None of those things. Not now. Not since these... These  
Feelings I'm feeling. This pure and un-alduterated emotion. Is that  
What this is? Am I... Could it be that I'm...

No. I can't even say it. So alien is this  
Thing within me that I can't even describe it with  
Eloquence. I thought maybe Beth, maybe Carol, but this is  
Not like with them. This is so different. Not like  
When Beth and I were alone. Not like when Carol  
And I... I don't even know what that was. This  
Is different. This is real. And it hurts and I  
Love it and it's mine and it's scary but I

* * *

 

Stop. Don't talk in riddles with me, my love. You  
Don't have to say a word. You speak of strength  
But strength is what I see in you. You are  
Not weak. It's ok to be scared and brave all  
At once. I'm scared. But I know with you by  
My side I can be brave. With you beside me  
That is when I am strongest, knowing you are there.

So don't panic about the fear, it's not unusual, it's  
Not unheard of to be confused. I am too. I  
Thought I had it all right with Lori, Jessie, Michonne  
And these new feelings, this unexplored realm of emotion is  
So different to what I had with them. What I  
Had with them was not what I thought it was.

What I have with you. What we have is real.  
And, my love, whatever you're feeling is right. It's right  
To be scared. It is fine to feel weakened, shaking  
And falling and struggling to breathe. That's how I feel  
Every time I look at you standing there beside me.

* * *

 

I never knew you felt that way. I never compared  
Myself to them. I daren't compare myself, I see enough  
Failings in me without standing beside such perfection as others,  
Such perfection as you is enough to leave me weak.

* * *

 

Stop. I won't tell you again, you are not these  
Things you say of yourself. You are not stupid, you  
Are not weak and your imperfections make you so beautiful

You are beautiful. Inside, outside. Strong and beautiful and I  
Need you to understand that you are all these things.

You are brave, you are perfect. And I love you.

 

 


End file.
